


Not Worth It Anymore

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tragedy, Zason Week, hurt and no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Zack's life is spiraling downward and it seems like he just reached the rocky bottom.This drabble for the last day of Zason Week, Tragic Sunday.





	Not Worth It Anymore

The day was sombre, with dark clouds hanging above. Zack knew that it was bound to happen at some point, he just didn’t expect it to be so soon. There was barely anyone at the funeral, save for the Black Ranger himself and a few neighbours whom had helped him and his mother a few times. He didn’t tell any of the other Rangers, not even Trini. Things had been rocky between them because of the continuous amount of times he screwed up. Nowadays he felt more like a burden than anything. Even Jason, his boyfriend, who was supposed to be by his side no matter what had been treating him like he was some kind of nuisance. 

A copious amount of tears were streaming down his face, hidden behind the curtain of the rain. There were some black umbrellas gathered around him, but he didn’t open one for himself. He hoped the rain would wash away every feeling and emotion he was feeling, he wanted to feel numb. It was not healthy, he knew that, but he had just lost everything. He tried to tell himself it was a good excuse for not telling anyone about what had happened, he was trying to prove to himself that he could live without them. He did before and he could again. Sure, his mother was alive before he met the guys, but at least he knew she would be with him till the very end.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Zack approached it to deposit a single red rose atop the wooden cage. His hand was shaking and he ended up almost throwing the flower into the pit, but in the end he managed, and so he returned to his previous spot, watching the whole burial. He said a few words, not much, basically just thanked the few people who had attended the funeral, and then he left.

Zack went to the abandoned train car in the mines, a bottle of whiskey being his only company. Slowly, he took swing after swing of the beverage, emptying the bottle to its half. Then he heard a voice, Jason’s voice more specifically, talking to him. “What’s it, Boss Man?” His voice was not slurred like he expected after drinking so much. His body had probably built up endurance. Jason approached him warily, almost as if he was afraid to face his boyfriend. “We need to talk.” The tone he used to say it gave it all away. It was THAT talk. The brunet should’ve expected it. “Don’t waste your breath, just leave me alone!” That was when the blond noticed the bottle in Zack’s hand, which in turn made him frown. “You’ve been drinking, why? I thought you had stopped.” That unleashed the bottled up anger inside the Black Ranger. “That’s none of your fucking business, Red. Get out of here!” Jason opened and closed his mouth. He wanted to argue and say it was still his business, but honestly, he would rather not get stressed, and he did go there to break up with Zack. At least that was done. “Whatever.” He turned on his heels and left with no more words.

He was expecting that, he really was, but it still hurt nonetheless, so Zack started crying again. Now it was done, he was really alone in the world, and what an amazing thing it was. He huffed once and then flung the bottle as far as he could before laying down on the roof of the train car, a forearm covering his eyes as he cried his heart out. At that moment all he wanted was for one of Rita’s putties to take him out of his misery. He had nothing to look forward to anymore.


End file.
